The popularity of spectator sports has increased substantially in recent years, and in particular, fan attendance at sporting events has risen dramatically. For instance, data from the U.S. Census Bureau shows that from 1990 to 2006 attendance rose approximately 40% in Major League Baseball, 66% in the National Hockey League, and 26% in the National Football League. During this growth in fan interest, revenue for the four major professional sports leagues has similarly grown. For example, gross revenue for Major League Baseball was approximately $1.5 billion in the mid-90's and rose to $6 billion in 2007. Revenues were reported in 2007 for the National Football League at approximately $6.5 billion, the National Basketball Association at $3.6 billion, and the National Hockey League at $2.3 billion.
Recent stadium renovations and new stadium projects have incorporated various features to attract fans as well as increase revenues for operators. Features such as luxury suites and patio areas provide fans with non-traditional experiences and provide operators with streams of revenue in addition to those coming from conventional seating, such as bleachers and fixed seats. Luxury suites, often referred to as skyboxes, are typically private areas overlooking a performance area that may provide conventional seating as well as other amenities, such as bars, televisions, lounge areas and catered food. These suites are often leased by corporations on an annual basis and provide a significant revenue stream for sports teams and venue operators. Patio areas are often public areas that offer spectators picnic tables or tables and chairs for enjoying food and beverages while watching an event. For additional revenue, these patio areas may require ticketed entry, be associated with a particular concessionary, or even be rented for large parties.
Stadiums have also included other features designed to attract more fans and increase revenue, such as Ferris wheels, conference rooms, or modular seating sections that may be moved to accommodate different sports.
Even with the above-mentioned newly implemented features, a need continuously exists to add enjoyment and excitement to spectator viewing and in particular to provide spectators with additional seating options.